The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With airborne mobile platforms such as aircraft, there is often a need to determine flight related information from a plurality of graphs or charts. Typically the graphs or charts are in paper form. Often the pilot (and/or co-pilot) may need to analyze two, three or more charts or graphs in order to be able to determine needed flight information. Often a first graph or chart must be manually aligned with a curve on a second graph or chart, and while holding the first and second charts in aligned fashion, then sometimes a third graph or chart (and sometimes even further charts or graphs) must be aligned relative to the second chart, before the needed flight information can be obtained.
As will be appreciated, the use paper charts, and especially the need to physically align or position several paper charts relative to one another to determine a needed parameter of operation of the mobile platform, can be quite cumbersome. Such a procedure can also add significantly to the workload of a pilot and/or co-pilot when the mobile platform is a commercial aircraft, and also to the time needed to perform preflight checks. The use of paper charts can sometimes be made even more difficult when trying to physically maneuver and align several pieces of paper in the confines of a space-limited area, for example within a cockpit of an aircraft.